back with a vengeance
by a human girl
Summary: death's permenant, right? wrong. if it was permenant, then why're L, Light, Misa, Matt, Mello and Near alive and going along with a certain shinigami's plans? because she's a manipulative little bitch with a lot of strange and interesting friends, of course! ... and she forced them. accepting OCs! :D
1. alive again

**I came up with this idea when I found out L, Misa and Light die… SO I MADE MY OC LEARN NECROMANCY MUAHAHAHAHA! … Sort of… yeah.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own death note, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, apple (insert evil laugh here) and eggbeater.**

**Enjoy the craziness~ **8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ alive again

**L'S P.O.V**

Black. But at the same time, white.

I couldn't feel anything.

I didn't know where I was going.

I was just… there.

I'm dead, that much is clear, but why wasn't I going to heaven or hell? Maybe this _is_ hell… No, this void is… limbo? I dunno.

I don't know for how long I was there, but, gradually, the void was turning black, the kind of black you see when you close your eyes…

After a while, I could feel something soft, it felt like… I was lying in bed.

I could feel, which means, I have to have a body.

I couldn't move, my muscles didn't have any energy in them at all, the best I _could _do was open my eyes. Very slowly.

It looked like I was in a big purple bed, at the center of an even bigger room.

Other than the bed, the only furniture was a round table, two sofas, carpets, a huge flat-screen TV, a desk with a computer, a chair, a bed-side table with a lamp on it and a closet.

It looked like a Victorian king's room, with the exception of the TV, the lamp and the computer.

I still didn't know where I was, I didn't know if I was alive or dead anymore either… but at least I'm comfortable.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the double doors opening.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

A girl walked in, she was holding an apple in her right hand and a small black note book in her left.

She had floor-length black hair; her bangs fell on her forehead, just above her blood red eyes, the ones on the sides of her head reached down just above her shoulders, her skin was a pale creamy-white color.

She wore a black tank-top with a cartoon scythe on it, black shorts and knee-high black boots.

Her eyes widened and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile when she saw L.

"You're up! And TWO, not one but TWO minutes earlier than expected! This rocks!" she cheered, jumping onto the bed, pulling L into a tight hug… which he would've avoided if he could move.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" he asked.

She carefully arranged the pillows into a position that supported L when she lied him down.

"This's my house; the answer for your first question depends on what you mean" she explained, sitting cross-legged on the bed, making it clear she had no intention to get off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could mean what's my name, but you could also mean you want to know my background"

"Both"

"Ok! I'm Ruyo Rua; I'm 99.9% shinigami and 0.1% human. I know more about the death note than other shinigami 'cause I do experiments, that's how I found out that if you write a person's name backward their soul will return into the body, healing any wounds or decay, it just takes a while"

"So you brought me back to life?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I need your help"

"To do what?"

"Well, you see, I'm not a Kira supporter, but I do agree with his intentions, not the whole 'I wanna be god' and 'anyone who opposes me's evil' crap, just the part 'bout making a perfect world, so I brought the first and second Kiras back to life to help me, we were going over why they lost and it looked like the main reason was you, so I figured you'd be useful"

"I'm not gonna help you"

"WHY?!"

"'Cause _I_ don't agree with Kira"

"Well _you_ don't have a choice! So there!"

L's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

As a response, Ruyo stuffed the whole apple into her mouth, somehow swallowing it without chewing, opened her death note and showed it to L.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

"I can write details, and if I give a condition or a limitation I can make a person do something they'd NEVER do once I bring them back" she explained.

'_teilwaL L will obey Ruyo Rua's every command after a contract is made' _it read, black on white.

_This is bad, I can't move so I can't run away or fight back, and what's the 'contract'? Was it made yet? No, if she could control me she wouldn't have asked for my help, but still- _his train of thought was interrupted by Ruyo, or more specifically, the fact that her lips were pressed against his.

For a moment they just sat there, even if L could move right now, he'd be too shocked to.

Can you blame him? No. Why? Because girls usually think he's a weirdo, and now, a crazy shinigami he just met was kissing him, who wouldn't freak out if a god of death kissed her/him?!

After about a minute they broke apart, L blushing like crazy and Ruyo… unfazed, as if she'd done it a million times before.

"You're a great kisser!" she beamed, but L could see through her smile, she was mocking him.

"W-what was th-that?!" he demanded.

"The contract"

"A _kiss_?!"

"In the shinigami world, we have a different meaning for the word love; a weaker shinigami offers his or her service and undying loyalty to a stronger one for protection, that's our love. The contract is sealed by what humans call a kiss, and neither one off the participants can back out of the deal, it usually doesn't work on humans but using my experiments I've learnt that I can alter that with a death note. But I gotta say, I didn't expect you to react the way you did, didn't you ever kiss a girl before?"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"So what's your plan?" asked L, trying to change the subject… and succeeding.

"Well, I still think we should punish criminals, but not police people that get in the way, we just have to get the public on our side. Misa suggested I should become a popular singer to avoid suspicion, gain public support and use what I'm paid for research and to get a decent headquarters, that's also why I could get you this epic room! We didn't announce Kira's back yet 'cause we wanted to do some research and stuff first" she explained, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Killing is still wrong"

"I'm a shinigami, that's what I do"

"Touché"

Ruyo grinned at him before her eyes widened in realization.

"You must be really, really hungry! I'll go get you something to eat!" she squealed, panicking a little.

"Not really, I'm just tired" replied L, attempting to get her to calm down… and leave.

It seemed to work, she put the pillows back in their original position and helped him lie down… and then smirked.

"Sweet dreams… my little _'zombie'_" she whispered sweetly yet mockingly.

She kissed his forehead and inwardly laughed her ass off at the bright shade of pink his face turned before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangers! Yay!**

**Kai: So how are you gonna try to get reviews this time?**

**Me: I'm having an OC contest! They'll make OCs and I'll pick a few of them to be in the story!**

**Kai: Figures.**

**Me: Asshole.**

**Kai: Bitch.**

**Me: Anyway… can you show everyone the form thingy for the OC competition?**

**Kai: If I do it, will you shut up?**

**Me: Not makin' any promises.**

**Kai: It's worth a shot.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Kai: Name:**

**Age:**

**Specie:**

**A****ppearance:**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Abilities:**

**(If female) chest (no, I'm not saying the B word) size (yes, Maya's gonna make jokes with that and please don't use the size in measurements, we're still trying to figure out the rating system here):**

**What they think of L, Light, Misa and Ruyo:**

**(Optional) crush (no, not for jokes, Maya's planning to make this complex):**

**(Optional unless there's a crush) how they act around crush (ok, maybe a few jokes, but that depends on the characters and their personalities):**

**Other: **

**Review **n.n (or you'll have to deal with Ruyo…)


	2. the new and improved Kira

**I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.** 8D

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own death note, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, very strange imagination and eggbeater.**

**I'd like to thank my internet buddy chibi-unicorn-girl for reviewing, making OCs (in a PM) and giving me feedback, she's epic.**

**I still have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. **8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ the new and improved Kira

It's been a few days since Ruyo brought L back to life, and ever since then, she explained a few other things, she told him a little each time to avoid causing him stress, she didn't know if it effected anything, or if he ever got stressed, but wanted to be safe.

Turns out that when a person's brought back to life they'll be the same age as when they died, it's been thirty-six years since L died, Ruyo only brought Misa and Light back to life six months ago, and L's been in a half-dead/half-alive state for about half that time.

During the few days that passed, L's only visitor was Ruyo, she said she doesn't want him to see anyone or get out of bed until he was in top form, he didn't mind because she gave him any food he wanted.

_She's annoying, but has good intentions, it doesn't look like she likes torturing people she doesn't have a problem with either, and other than the teasing and 'you have to do whatever I say', she's actually been pretty nice and made sure I'm as comfortable as possible… I still don't like her._ He thought as Ruyo entered the room, smiling.

Her outfit was as 'kick-ass' (according to her) as always.

This time, she was wearing black ankle boots, a dark green mini skirt and a black tank-top with the words 'DROP DEAD GORGEOUS' on the front in red burning letters, a brown belt was hanging loosely around her waist. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail. She was wearing two stud earrings, the one on her left ear said 'HELL' in red and black letters and the one on the right said 'DEATH' in dark green and black letters.

Honestly, L couldn't tell if she's a Goth or a punk-girl or whatever the hell she is.

"Today's the day!" she cheered, pouncing at L, pulling him into a tight hug, he tried to dodge but the shinigami was too fast.

"You're finally gonna meet the others!" she beamed.

Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

The house was huge, he expected _that,_ but he _didn't _expect it to be empty.

They went down a long corridor, passing a lot of doors, but no people.

Ruyo told him there were many other people working with them, excluding him, Light, Misa and herself, and about a hundred maids, so why didn't he see anyone? She was planning something.

They stopped in front of big double doors, Ruyo opened them, revealing a huge ball room, it was hard to make out details because the lights were turned off.

Ruyo went to switch them on.

L could now see the room clearly; it looked like a cross between a ball room and a living room, but he didn't have much time to look at it because colorful balloons, banners and pieces of paper started falling from the ceiling and people jumped out from behind furniture and curtains.

"Nice to meet you, L!" yelled everyone, excluding a few people in the room who walked out from behind whatever they were hiding behind, looking pissed.

L looked around, surprised.

He saw sofas, tables, drinks, refreshments, sweets, decorations, a stage and over a hundred people, most of them wearing maid outfits.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A party to welcome our new member, we always do this when we find a new friend! Now say hi!" ordered Ruyo, pulling on his sleeve.

He stared at her skeptically but did it anyway. Sort of.

"Hi? I come in peace?"

Both L and Ruyo did an inner face palm at the stupid sentence, but the crowd didn't seem to mind, most of them were laughing.

"Can I leave now?" asked L.

Ruyo was about to tease him as a reply when she spotted something, or more like someone.

She grabbed L by the arm again and dashed into the crowd.

L didn't ask any questions because he knew she'd just ignore him and do whatever she wants, as usual.

After a few minutes of running around, they finally stopped in front of two certain people.

"Hi, L! Long time no see, huh?" greeted Misa, trying to break the ice.

L didn't hear; he was too busy glaring at Light, who was glaring back.

"What do we do now?" asked Misa, looking at Ruyo.

Before the black haired girl could reply, there was a cheerful squeal.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen! You look like a puppy!" declared a blond girl with light blue eyes, pointing at L.

"You're so lucky, Ruru!" she congratulated, smiling at Ruyo.

Ruyo sighed.

"I told you not to call me that" she stated.

"I never said I was listening…"

"You're hopeless"

"Can you at least introduce me to the newbie?"

"Ok" Ruyo turned to L.

"L, this's Cherry, she's my manager"

The blond was waving enthusiastically at him, she seemed a bit crazy.

L nodded and silently scanned Cherry while Light left, Misa chased after him and the remaining two girls chat.

Her blond hair reached to her waist, her bangs were cut into a full fringe, light blue eyes showing. Her skin was slightly tanned. She wore a light pink sun dress with a hot pink sakura flower on the front, light pink sandals, hot pink stud earrings shaped like sakura flowers, one on each ear, and had a hot pink sakura flower hair clip hold the right side of her hair back.

"Isn't it about time?" asked a cold, feminine voice.

A girl that looked like she's in her late 20s walked up to them.

She had shoulder length dark purple hair; her bangs just barely reached her dark blue eyes, her skin was a pale creamy-white color. She wore an unzipped dark purple leather jacket with elbow length sleeves over a light purple T-shirt with a picture of a black heart on the front, a loose dark purple belt, a short dark purple office skirt, glossy knee high black boots, a silver moon-shaped stud earring on her right ear and a black star-shaped earring on her left ear.

Ruyo's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I totally forgot! Thanks Lacy!" she panicked a little and run off.

"Who are you?" asked L.

"Lacy, I call her Lala" chirped Cherry.

"It's an honor to meet you, L" said Lacy, bowing her head in respect.

L was about to respond when Ruyo's voice boomed through the speakers.

"So's everyone havin' fun?" she asked.

Everyone in the room turned to the stage were Ruyo was standing, speaking into a mike.

"I'm glad everyone welcomed L so easily, the more people we have the better. The last Kira's mistake was working alone, as long as we stick together there's nothing we can't do! We're Kira!" she yelled.

The crowd cheered loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Is this a cliff hanger?**

**Kai: No.**

**Me: Dammit!**

**Kai: So when are your friend's OCs coming in?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Kai: No one's giving you more OCs.**

**Me: WHY?! All they have to do is leave the info in a review…**

**Kai: Maybe they hate you?**

**Me: WHY?!  
Kai: Because you're annoying.**

**Me: You're wrong!**

**Kai: OK, fine, but if no one reviews you'll know only your online friends like you on the web.**

**Me: Ok, and if they review, you have to take off your pants and staple them to the wall.**

**Kai: So every time you get a review you're gonna make me do something crazy?**

**Me: Basically.**

**Review **n.n (or you won't get to see Kai staple his pants to the wall…)


	3. old and new faces

**Yay! Ohcher reviewed which means I can torture Kai!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own death note, beyblade, the cookie monster, Maku, Daru, the apple from chapter 1 (stupid Ryuk ate it…) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater (hehehehehehe~).**

**I'd like to thank Ohcher for reviewing and my brother for making an OC.**

**Sorry if the character descriptions are boring, you can skip them if you want.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_new and old faces

L was standing in front of big wooden double doors, but not ones he's seen before, these led into Cherry's room.

He didn't know why Cherry wanted him to come here, and he didn't know why she got Tsurara to find him instead of herself, like she'll normally do.

Speaking of Tsurara, you're probably wondering who she is!

The first and most important thing about her's her skills with machines. Anything related to technology, from mechanics to hacking, is her responsibility; she also made it her responsibility to get her assistant to quit smoking, she even goes as far as stealing his fags or attempting (and failing) to blackmail him.

And if you're wondering who the assistant is, it's Matt, yes, Matt.

And bringing him back to life in one of her experiments about nine months ago's just _one_ of the things Ruyo forgot to mention.

The other things she forgot to tell L are that she brought Near, who ironically enough died of a heart attack about a year after the first Kira case was solved, and Mello back around the same time.

L wasn't amused when he literally bumped into Matt after Ruyo's speech from last week.

Back to the original subject of the conversation, L opened the doors and entered the pink room.

It was a standard room for a pink loving girl… other than the wooden closets covering an entire wall.

Each closet had a label; on the labels were a season and a type of clothing, L guessed it was referring to the contents.

He turned his gaze to the three girls sitting on the bed.

Lacy was wearing the T-shirt and earrings from last week, a simple dark purple mini skirt and light purple socks. Her hair was tied in a small ponytail. She was lying on her back, looking at some kind of list.

Misa had her hair down and was wearing a frilly black dress, knee high black and red striped socks and lace up flat bottom knee high black boots. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Cherry was wearing the earrings from last week, a light pink tank-top with a hot pink sakura flower on the front, hot pink shorts and a hot pink bracelet on her left hand. She was bare foot and had her hair down.

The latter stood up to greet L.

"Hi!" she beamed.

"Hi" he answered.

"So do you know why you're here?"

"No"

"Well, you see, I'm Ruru's manager, but I'm also in charge of what she wears, she always has to look her best for the fans, and so do the people she's seen with"

"So…?"

"There's a new line of clothes coming out today but I can't go shopping 'cause Lala and I have to come up with new makeup and outfit combinations, by the way, Lala's in charge of makeup, so I was gonna make Ruru, Mimi (Misa) and Light-chan go for me"

"So why am I here?"

"'Cause I realized that it would make a cute story for the public if you and Ruru were dating. Of course you're not _really_ dating, I'm just gonna make you two look so cute together that people will just look at you and assume you are!"

L stared at her for a moment before nodding, he didn't like the idea, but Cherry was the marketing expert.

"I wanted to see if Ruru's outfit makes the two of you look like a couple so I needed you to come, I got Rara to get you 'cause I was on a roll and didn't want to break my concentration. Oh! And Ruru's changing in the bath room" explained the blond, pointing to a door at the far left corner of the room.

**RUYO'S P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this!

Damn that stupid Cherry… I'll get her back for this, just you wait!

I think I'm starting to sound like Akachi… shit.

Anyway, I don't mind the white trainers, the thick black eye shadow and black mini skirt she's making me wear, hell, I'm all for having my hair down, but the black heart shaped earrings and the T-shirt are NOT ok!

That damn white _thing_ has a black heart in front, and on it are two crossing silver chains and a lock at the crossing point! And that's only half of it! Beneath the picture it says 'TAKEN' in black letters!

I slammed open the bath room door when I was done changing, but I still can't believe what I saw!

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ruyo looked from the small object L was holding to her poker-facing friends to a curious looking L, and repeated that pattern a few times, trying to process the information, until…

"PERVERT!" yelled Ruyo, running towards L at full speed, about to punch his lights out.

Her fist almost made contact with his face when a hand came between them, gently catching the fist moments before it collided with L's cheek.

"That's enough" said Lacy, looking Ruyo in the eye.

"ENOUGH?! HE'S HOLDING MY BLOODY PAD!" yelled the raging black haired girl.

Lacy simply turned to face the wall, pointing at an air vent at the top right.

Ruyo stared at it intensely, her eyes narrowing… then widening when she spotted a certain thirteen-year-old hiding there.

"AKACHI, YOU PERVERT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND MY PAD?!" she screamed, then run out of the room in search of her prank-loving cousin.

**AKACHI'S P.O.V**

I waited 'till I couldn't hear Ruyo's footsteps before moving the front of the vent (dunno what's it called) aside and jumped down.

I was _hoping_ the new guy would go nuts when I dropped the pad, but he just picked it up and looked curious as fuck! How?! It had blood on it! Vagina blood!

Damn that stupid L… I'll get him back for this, just you wait!

I think I'm starting to sound like Ruyo… shit.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

L and Lacy watched as the infamous Akachi got scolded by a furious Misa and Cherry.

Why infamous? Because Aka, as Cherry calls him, is responsible for many pranks around the house.

L's happy to say he didn't become a victim, but although Akachi only pranks people that piss him off, the newest member of Kira always has his guard up around the kid.

His usual targets are Ruyo, Maku and Daru.

Maku's Ruyo's frenemy, she's a full shinigami like Akachi, Cherry, Lacy and Tsurara. She started wearing contact lenses to make her eyes look human by changing their color when Ruyo stopped, not wanting to look like her 'love rival'. Yep, Maku likes L. a lot. And I have reason to believe she stalks him. Ruyo wouldn't let her join if it wasn't for her skill with a gun.

Daru's Maku's older brother, he's only two years older than her, but when you're related to an idiotic jerk, every _second_ counts. He usually just hangs around for no reason, giving everyone a tough time, hitting on the girls, mostly Misa and Ruyo, and pissing of the guys, mostly Akachi and Light.

Back to the topic, Akachi looked almost identical to Ruyo.

The only differences were that his hair was at a normal length for a boy and his eyes had a slightly different structure.

He always wore those same old dirty green colored shorts and black shirt.

He never wears shoes, it started out as a bet with Daru to see who can stay without shoes the longest but eventually they decided they _like_ being bare foot.

There was a picture of a cartoon scythe behind a red apple at the front of his shirt, which was fitting considering he loves apples almost as much as his cousin does. Almost. No one loves apples more than Ruyo. No one can eat such strange things either, really, she can eat anything! Even her own cooking (which everyone else considers as poison)! Maku started calling her 'trash can'!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Dammit! No cliff hanger!**

**Kai: Anyone else you're going to bring back?**

**Me: I can't think of anyone… not in death note anyway.**

**Kai: Mikami?**

**Me: No way!**

**Kai: What if people want you to?**

**Me: Fine! We'll have a contest, the readers will leave a review saying who they want to bring back and the character that gets the most votes will come back! I'll even get characters that didn't die!**

**Kai: Ok…**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Ryuk: Hi!**

**Me: DEATH TO YOU APPLE STEALER! *grabs eggbeater***

**Review **n.n (or you'll meet the same fate as Ryuk…)


	4. plans

**The lucky star theme's stuck in my head.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own death note, beyblade, lucky star, the lucky star theme, Maku, Daru, Eiko, K, A, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, brain (yes, I have one) and eggbeater.**

**I'd like to thank chibi-unicorn-girl and Chocolmel for reviewing, and the OCs they made are gonna be useful so thanks for that too. **

**I'm gonna torture Kai today! **8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4:**_ plans

L looked around curiously; it was his first time in _this_ room.

All Ruyo told him was that the people more vital to the plan, whatever the plan is, are going to decide on when to announce that Kira's back.

It was a normal looking room; the most notable features were the huge elliptical wooden table in the center of the room and the comfy chairs surrounding it.

There was only one person on the table he didn't know; it was a short curly pink haired girl wearing a light pink nurse outfit.

L vaguely remembered hearing the twins, K and A, talk about the person in charge of the infirmary, Eiko. It's probably her.

She had creamy white skin, huge sky-blue eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks and rectangular glasses. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail. But these aren't what makes her a generic girly character, what does are her ginormous boobs, those things are massive!

Anyway, other than L there were eleven people around the table; Ruyo, Akachi, Cherry, Lacy, Eiko, Tsurara, Light, Misa, Matt, Mello and Near, they were waiting for one more person.

Cherry, Lacy, Akachi and Misa were wearing the same thing as yesterday and I'm not gonna describe how the male canon characters look 'cause you already know how they look.

Ruyo was wearing the skirt and trainers from yesterday, a white T-shirt with a troll face above 'you has problem?' written in black letters on the front and simple black stud earrings. She had her hair in a high ponytail and was sitting at the head of the table.

Wait! I forgot to describe Tsurara! Sorry…

Anyway, she was sitting next to a cigarless Matt (she hid his fags somewhere. Don't ask where.), telling him which buttons he should press on the game boy (not that it was necessary).

Her neon green hair was cut into a messy boy-like haircut, her bangs just barely revealing her neon green eyes, her skin was a creamy color. She was wearing gray jean shorts, dark green trainers, white stud earrings shaped like cruisers (that arrow thingy in a computer) and a light green T-shirt with a gray computer on the front; on the computer's screen it read 'Hi, I'm a fun program! Can I crash at your place tonight?' in black calculator style letters.

Like always, she was wearing the yellow goggles she stole from Matt like a hair band.

"Where the hell is she?!" demanded Akachi, glaring at the double doors, successfully getting everyone's attention.

And just then, as if by magic (or irony), the girl they were waiting for walked in.

"Dammit, Kanoko!" growled Cherry, and when she drops the nicknames, you know she's serious.

"Sorry, geez, you don't have to get all pissed 'bout it, sis" pouted the Goth, taking a seat between Cherry and Eiko.

Yes. Cherry's nineteen-year-old little sister's a Goth, and a sane, moody, down to earth Goth at that.

L couldn't believe his eyes, Akachi said they were different, but he didn't say they were complete opposites!

Kanoko, also known as Coco, had shoulder length chocolate brown hair; her bangs were a full fringe and her eyes were hazel brown. She had tanned skin and a silver star outlined in black tattooed on her right shoulder and wore a sleeveless black top that only covered her chest, a black mini skirt, black knee high lace up combat boots and small silver hoop earrings, three on each ear.

Ruyo stood up, ignoring everything and doing whatever she wants, like she always does.

_That girl would destroy and recreate the world on a whim, wouldn't she? She probably can… _thought L, watching the grinning girl incredulously.

"Aright! I think it's 'bout time we told the world Kira's back and it's here to stay!" declared Ruyo, looking at everyone determinedly (or like a crazy person).

_Where the hell does she get her energy from?! She's been up all night! _Wondered Akachi, eyes wide.

The other people in the room looked at each other hesitantly before agreeing in one way or another.

Coco placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her fist, grinning playfully.

"Not that I don't want to do something, but how do you suggest we do that?" she asked, looking not at Ruyo, but at Light who glared back at her.

"T-TV?" stuttered Eiko, glancing nervously at Near since she considered him (and just about everyone else) smarter than her.

Everyone nodded.

Ruyo clapped her hands, "So it's settled! Matt and Tsurara are in charge of getting us on air and Coco and Cherry are in charge of what we're gonna say and how we're gonna prove we're Kira! We'll make the announcement next week!"

**COCO'S P.O.V**

I was the first one out the door when we finished; I hate being last.

The next one out was Eiko, I hate her even more.

Why do guys always like the weaklings? I don't get it, what's so special about useless girls with watermelon size boobs?

That's why I hate boys. Especially Near.

Damn that white haired bustard… and A too! I can't believe someone as cool as K's actually related to someone as weak as A!

I wonder what K's doing right now…

She's probably visiting A in the infirmary again…

Well, guess I'm gonna work on the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: No time for cliff hanger related comments today!**

**Kai: You just did it.**

**Me: Dammit!**

**Kai: Can I leave?**

**Me: Not before you staple your pants to the wall.**

**Kai: No.**

**Me: *gets eggbeater AND hockey mask***

**Kai: Fine. *takes off his pants and staples them to the wall***

**Kai's fan girls (and fan boys): OMFG! *chase after Kai with the intention to rape him***

**Kai: *runs away***

**My brother: You're evil.**

**Me: And proud of it.**

**Review **n.n (or you'll have to staple your pants to the wall…)


	5. why you should NEVER diss K

**New characters come in! }:D**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own death note, beyblade, Maku, Daru, Annie, Kaito, A, K, Eiko, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, hyperness and eggbeater.**

**Thank you:**

**Fallenbey (for the OC)**

**Annie Matsukaze (for the OC)**

**Chocolmel (for the review)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 5:**_ why you should NEVER diss K

Coco glared at the back of Near's head.

Why the hell did the principle have to put _both_ him _and_ A in the same class as her?!

And more importantly, why couldn't K be in her class?

_This. Is. Bullshit._ Thought the brunet.

She hated the school, she hated the students, she hated the uniform. She hated _everything._

The uniform was the most bearable part, at least it was mostly black, and seeing Near being forced to wear what Light had to wear at school (according to Misa, Coco never actually saw Light wearing it) _was_ funny.

What pissed Coco off most were the weak girls in her class.

The sitting arrangement sucked too.

The desks seated two people each. Can you guess who sat in front of Coco? Near and A.

Coco hated both of them so much it drove her crazy. She had to hear Near helping A when she was being a crybaby, and asking her if she was alright in that cold manner of his every time she coughed. Why was she so weak?

A's one of the prettiest girls around, boys loved her and her pushover personality. Coco could never understand why.

The only thing Coco and A have in common's that they're both flat chested; they're complete opposites in everything else.

A had her long wavy strawberry blond hair in a high ponytail; Coco had her shoulder length chocolate brown hair down. A had big golden eyes; Coco had normal size hazel brown eyes. A had freckles on her cheeks; Coco had a tattoo on her shoulder. A had pale skin; Coco had tanned skin. A wore the standard school shoes; Coco wore black lace up combat boots that pissed the teachers off. A didn't have earrings; Coco had three small silver hoop earrings on each ear. A was always sick; Coco was never sick a day in her life.

Coco sighed, fishing in her bag for that damn history note book; she wanted to look over her notes in case Akachi and his prank buddy and best friend, Annie, changed them, thinking they were Near or A's.

You're probably wondering why they'd want to prank Near or A and not Coco, right? Well, not even Akachi and Annie – usually referred to as the hell spawn kid (Akachi) and the devil in angels' clothing (Annie) – would dare to mess with Coco or K.

After about a minute of looking Coco pulled out a small black note book.

_Well… shit._ She thought, realizing she shoved her death note into her bag instead of her history note book.

_I should probably consider actually paying attention to the stuff I shove in here… meh._

She was about to put the death note back in her bag when a blond girl sat down on the seat on the left of the desk.

Coco, being Coco, slammed the note book on to the desk, opening it to a random page in an attempt to hide the front cover instead of casually putting the damn thing in her bag.

WHAT THE HELL, COCO?!

_Damn you, Amanda, damn you…_ thought Coco, glaring at the blond.

Brown eyes met blue and a glaring contest begun. Oh, how they hated each other.

Amanda had smooth creamy white skin, big sky blue eyes and blond hair that reached her butt, she's been growing it ever since Ruyo became a popular idol, most of the popular girls did. Coco had a hard time understanding why they'd want to copy someone else… or why people like long hair. Doesn't it just get in the way? Apparently not.

The bimbo had two simple light pink stud earrings, one on each ear, and wore black eyeliner, light pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

It's incredible how those damn girly girls can look girly even in a black school uniform.

"Aren't you and your dumb friend ditching today?" asked Amanda, smirking.

Coco tensed. She hated it when people called K dumb. She hated it when people insulted K.

"She's an even bigger loser than you! What was that ugly idiot's name again…" continued Amanda.

_Don't say it._

"Wait, don't tell me… urgh! Oh, if only she was _worth_ remembering!"

_Don't say it._

"It's…"

_Don't say it._

" … K! What a stupid name! It's perfect for her!" and with that, Amanda turned to talk to talk to a girl sitting behind them.

Coco's body trembled with rage.

This wasn't the first time Amanda insulted K, but Coco was already in a bad mood.

Why? Well, school was definitely a factor, so was having Near and A around, but what pissed Coco off the most at that moment were the things going on on the web.

Amanda was always bitching to Coco and K, but it wasn't 'till last week that she started doing it on the internet as well.

K didn't mind, she honestly couldn't care less about an idiot like Amanda, but Coco's a different story. Unlike K, Coco can't block _anything_ out. She always _has_ to do something, get the last laugh.

She couldn't tell what she was doing anymore, it was as if her body moved on its own, and the next thing she saw was a name written in red ink – followed by a cause and time of death – on the note book in front of her. On the death note.

She was about to cross it out when all the terrible things Amanda did to her – to _K_ – flooded her mind. She wanted Amanda to die, and would've killed her by now if it wasn't for the whole 'get the public on our side' plan Cherry came up with.

_It's not a heart attack… No one would know… Cherry wouldn't care…_

Coco hates making Cherry mad (unless it's for a laugh). Sure, Cherry likes pink, but she's a strong person with a good brain – a crazy brain, but a good brain nonetheless – and Coco looked up to her more than anyone else in the world.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Coco sat on a bench at the school courtyard, watching the cheerleader squad – led by Amanda – practice.

K got detention and the other Kira members unlucky enough to be at school age went home for their own reasons (Akachi and Annie were planning another prank, this time on one of the popular girls that bother Coco and K, but not cuz they care (ok, Annie does care) but for the lolz) so she was on her own.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long 'till a boy with jet black hair in a scene hair cut walked up to her, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Aritoriki-san. Are you waiting for K?" he asked, his dark blue eyes gleaming.

Coco just ignored him… and the angry mob of girls he left when he saw her.

She had no idea why Kaito bothered talking to her; he had plenty of girls fussing over him, so why even acknowledge her existence?

Kaito Night, the student body president. Girls loved him! Even Amanda!

_Damn nerd…_ thought the brunet.

It was hard for normal girls not to fall for him with his dark blue eyes, jet black hair, pale skin, top-of-the-class grades and charming smile.

Coco wouldn't usually mind him, he was actually a supporter of female rights, but he made one big mistake: he used to date Amanda.

They were together before Coco transferred and broke up a day after her first conversation with Kaito so she didn't know much. All she knew was that the relationship had something to do with their families and that they broke up because Kaito found another girl he liked, she never found out who it was.

"You're so clueless it's adorable, Coco!" Cherry had said when Coco brought up the subject this one time and, as usual, Coco didn't get it. She really _is_ clueless, isn't she?

**KAITO'S P.O.V**

After about a minute of not getting a reply, I decided to sit down next to Coco.

I wish I could call her by her first name out loud, but we're not close enough.

I'm glad she didn't ditch, it's boring without her around. But why's she watching the cheerleaders… I wonder if she's thinking about joining the squad… no way, she hates anything Amanda likes. Including me…

My fangirls left and Coco ignored me so I turned my attention to the cheerleaders, they were doing that pyramid formation our school was famous for.

Five girls at the bottom and two at the top, ready to catch the last cheerleader after the male cheerleaders through her in the air.

But something went wrong.

The sun must've blinded the two girls at the top of the pyramid because they didn't catch Amanda.

There was a terrified high-pitched scream followed by a sickening snap as Amanda hit the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangers rule all! }:D**

**Kai: Wow.**

**Me: What?**

**Kai: Character death…**

**Me: So?**

**Kai: This explains why she wasn't on your hit list…**

**Me: There are only three types of OCs in this world; ones I like, ones I wanna kill and ones I've killed.**

**Review **n.n (or I'll tell Coco you were mean to K…)


	6. some history

**I felt like writing more. ._.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own death note, beyblade, Maku, Daru, Annie, A, K, Eiko, Julia, Kaito, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, random urges, laptop and eggbeater.**

**Thank you:**

**Chocolmel (for the review)**

**Fallenbey (for the review)**

**Chibi-unicorn-girl (for the review)**

**Annie Matsukaze (for the OC)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 6: **_some history

Akachi opened his friend's bedroom door, smirking.

It was a big room with nice furniture and a ton of dolls and teddies.

"Aka!" exclaimed the girl sitting on the bed, running up to Akachi with a huge smile on her pale face.

The girl was twelve and had long black hair that reached her ankles; one of her eyes was a glowing light blue and the other was green. She had a crested-moon-shaped scar on the right side of her face. She wore a plane white knee length dress and white flat-heel ankle boots.

A brown teddy bear was clutched tightly in her hands.

"So what happened? What took you so long to get back?" she asked, eyes sparkling with interest, knowing her best friend would never be late unless something worthwhile caught his eye.

"Well~" said Akachi in a sing-song voice as he took a seat on the bed.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging" urged the girl, taking a seat next to Akachi on the bed.

"Something fun happened at Coco's school today"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That girl that always bothered Coco and K's dead"

"Serious?"

"Serious. The cheerleaders messed up the routine and Amanda cracked her head"

"Wow…"

"It was a bloody mess back there! Literally!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

**AKACHI'S P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to come back here just for measurements! I know it's important to make sure we get everything right for a prank but still!

Looks like the cheerleaders are doing that pyramid thingamajig… wait... why's Coco watching? Hold on… she's next to that Kaito dude… she's up to something. Definitely.

_If I'm right about this… I'm gonna need her death note…_

I quietly tiptoed to behind the bench Coco and Kaito were sitting on and reached into the black school bag on the ground next to Coco like the sneaky ninja I am.

I slowly pulled back, death note in hand.

_I knew she'd bring it! She should probably consider actually paying attention to the stuff she shoves in here._

I opened the notebook and skimmed through the pages 'till I found what I was looking for.

I read it in my head, smirking; Coco really out did herself this time.

_Amanda Mikoro – cheerleading accident_

_4:30 pm – starts pyramid routine_

_4:39 pm – the cheerleaders at the top are blinded by the sun therefore don't catch her, leading her to fall to her death_

I looked at my wrist to check the time… and then remembered I don't have a watch.

_Note to self: buy a watch._

An annoying high-pitched scream brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

Everything after that happened really fast, but it was all expected. Honestly, some humans are just plain obvious.

Almost everyone was panicking; screaming, running, fainting… PATHETIC!

The only people who kept a level head were Kaito, who called the ambulance and went to try to calm everyone down, and Coco, who stayed seated and smirked.

I carefully put Coco's death note back in her bag and continued watching the situation; it's like a play!

A girl with long copper curls sat down next to Coco about a minute later.

"I'm guessing you did this" she smirked.

"Yep" answered Coco, grinning back at her friend.

The girl, a.k.a K, wore the school uniform and dark blue high boots, she had sunken honey yellow eyes and pale skin. She's short and skinny; just as scary as Coco but in a ghostly way. Hard to believe she's only _half_ shinigami; just like it's hard to believe her sister's only half human.

K and A might be twins, but they're totally different. They're both half human and half shinigami but only K has the shinigami eyes and for some reason A's body's too weak to handle her shinigami half; she's pretty useless but K cares about her.

A doesn't have an ability either.

I should probably tell you what that is… meh.

Anyway, it's a special power us shinigami unlock when we acknowledge and accept our biggest flaw, though there's a fifty-fifty chance that half-shinigamis don't have it.

Ruyo can erase and/or alter memories, I can break logic, Lacy has 'psychic' abilities, Cherry can shape shift, Daru can hypnotize people, Tsurara can control machines, Maku controls gravity to some extent, Coco can transform anything other than herself as long as there's enough matter (kinda like alchemy), Annie can rip souls right out of bodies and stick them inside dolls or teddy bears, K has shadow-related powers and A doesn't have any powers.

I should probably head back home now, Annie's probably getting worried.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

There was a moment of silence, the girl was processing the information Akachi gave her.

"I guess we won't be needing those measurements now…" she sighed; the girl was really looking forward to that prank.

"Meh" said her teddy bear, uninterested.

Akachi's eye twitched; he really hated Julia's attitude.

"Anyway, any ideas on how we can get big brother and big sister to love each other?" asked Julia's owner.

"No, sorry, Annie. But I'll definitely think of something!" Akachi assured.

"We can do it!" shouted the two, jumping to their feet (still on the bed) and punching the air in determination.

By the way, 'big brother' and 'big sister' are how Annie calls Mello and Cherry. She thinks of all the Kira members as older siblings but she's most fond of Cherry and Mello; she wants them to fall in love so they can be like her late mum and missing dad.

Annie's a half-shinigami. Her dad was one of the shinigami king's advisors but he disappeared a few days after receiving classified information on the topic of bringing humans back to life. Her mum was a human who died ten years ago of a rare illness; she only ever killed one human and she only did it so she could tie that human's soul to a teddy bear. That human was Julia, she now watches over Annie (in her own uninterested way).

Cherry decided to take responsibility over Annie when she heard what happened since one, she's emotional and two, Ruyo's hopeless when it comes to kids.

And why would Ruyo have to take Annie, you ask? Well, 'cause Ruyo was in charge of the bringing humans back to life project.

Ruyo's _always_ in charge. She's smart and she knows it.

Ruyo's a smart, manipulative, grudge-holding, bad-tempered bitch, and the worst part's her social standing in the _shinigami_ world. 'Rua' is the last name of Ruyo's _human_ mum. Hybrids don't usually survive if the shinigami parent's an incredibly powerful shinigami; they're bodies just can't handle it.

The shinigami king usually brought pretty human girls and had – ahem – affairs with them, and if the child survives he'd let them stay and rule as his queen. It was a way of finding a strong hire and queen.

The 1368th human female gave birth to a child with a particularly devilish look in her eye. That was the only child that lived.

The human became the shinigami king's wife and the child became his pride; a pretty, merciless, sneaky, determined girl with the knowledge and motivation he needed. That girl, that girl that seemed so perfect, might be the perfect solider, but as a person… she's a bitch. The little smart-ass put the shinigami king and practically everyone through hell.

And who's that kid, you ask? The local bitch: Ruyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Is this a cliff hanger…?**

**Kai: I don't care.**

**Me: Remember what I said 'bout torturing you whenever I get a review?**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: … *grabs eggbeater***

**Review **n.n (you know the drill…)


	7. a living nightmare

**I'm in insane mode so be very afraid. ._.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own death note, beyblade, A, K, Eiko, Kaito, Annie, Maku, Daru, Erida, Cierra, the song daughter of evil (which will be referenced), the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, happiness (this's the second chapter I started writing today (the other was for my shaman king fic) **:'D**) and eggbeater.**

**Thank you:**

**Fallenbey (for the OC)**

**Chocolmel (for the review)**

**Animerulz21394 (for the OC)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 7:**_ a living nightmare

_Fourteen years ago there was a village._

_All its people were calm and serious. Well, all but one._

_In that village lived a little girl. She was always happy, always cheerful._

_Unfortunately for the girl, her village was isolated from the rest of the world for centuries and still believed in witchcraft._

_On her fourth birthday, the villagers labeled her a witch._

_They cut her long black hair to shoulder length and dressed her in a tattered knee length black frock._

_She was led to a wooden platform at the village square by a man she recognized as the father of a girl in her class._

_People were staring at her, whispering._

_Kids, elderly, men, women; they all looked at her as if she's a monster. A witch. A __**shinigami**__. _

_In a few minutes she was standing on the platform, a noose around her neck. _

_She closed her eyes and... yelled._

_Fourteen years ago there was a village._

_All but one of its villagers were insane, they were willing to damn an innocent little girl just because she was different._

_On the day of her execution she screamed a curse she read in the book she found in the forest._

_She didn't believe in curses, but she didn't know any other way to save herself from this unfair fate._

_The curse was supposed to grant the caster immortality and damn their enemies, but in exchange it will take away the caster's most precious thing._

_Fourteen years ago there was a village._

_Its fate was to disappear in one night of sin._

_The little girl labeled a witch damned it and herself._

_The streets and houses were flooded with blood; not a soul was spared._

_And in the middle of it all, in the town square, was a little girl, clutching a small black notebook._

_Just like the village, she was covered in blood. It soaked into her eyes and hair, turning them both crimson red._

_Black and gray wings hung from her back._

_She stared down at her bare feet and held the notebook titled death note to her chest._

"_I… killed them… they're all dead… and it's my fault…" she whispered, collapsing to her knees._

"_I killed them… I killed them… I killed… killed… dead… death…"_

"_No shit, Sherlock" teased a voice from above her._

_The girl looked up and saw a girl seven years older than her standing there, grinning._

_She had wrist length black hair; here bangs fell just above her eyes, the bangs on the sides of her head were longer than the others, covering her ears. Her skin was pale._

_She wore a dark gray knee length black dress over a long sleeved black shirt, a black leather belt and black knee high combat boots. _

_She had those same red eyes._

"_You really did a number on this dump… there aren't a lot of humans who can cast a curse this strong and live… what's your name anyway?" asked the black haired girl, looking around, genuinely impressed._

"_E-erida" answered the four-year-old._

"_Well, Erida, it's nice to meet ya. I'm Ruyo, but people sometimes call me the daughter of evil 'cause I'm a bitch"_

_Ruyo helped Erida to her feet._

"_Why are you here? What happened?" asked Erida._

"_Well, how should I put this…?" Ruyo looked at the clouded sky for a second before turning her gaze back to Erida, "I'll give you details after we get to my uncle's house, but to put it simply that curse killed all the other villagers and made you immortal by turning you into a shinigami, like me. … But it also took some of your emotions away... Sorry 'bout that" _

_Erida nodded slowly, taking in the information, "So I'm alone now…"_

"_Not unless you wanna be!" Ruyo held out her hand for a confused Erida to take, still with that arrogant grin, "My friends and I can be your family now!" _

_Erida smiled at the offer and took the apparent idiot's hand, "Ok… and thank you" _

Erida opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

_Why do I keep having that damn dream? Honestly, it's been fourteen years… _she thought.

She yawned, stretched her arms, got out of bed and made her way to the wardrobe.

Opening its wooden wardrobe door thingies (I dunno what they're called) she pulled off her black T-shirt used as a pajama and tossed it in.

_What do I feel like wearing today…?_

She stood there for a moment, considering her options before grabbing her favorite black and white strapless dress, black gloves and black boots and putting them on.

She then walked over to her dresser and picked up two plane hair bands, using them to tie her now long red hair in two ponytails.

She turned to the full length mirror next to the dresser, examining herself.

_Not bad… _she thought, taking in her slim figure, _I hope that stunt Coco pulled yesterday doesn't get out of hand… I wonder if what I heard from Tsurara's true…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hanger bitches!**

**Kai: You really love messing with the readers, don't you?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kai: You bring in a lot of characters…**

**Me: So? I like it! And my internet buddies make epic OCs so if you don't like it don't read it! And no hate mail!**

**Kai: That hate review you got on your shaman king fic really shell shocked you, didn't it?**

**Me: Yeah. **T^T

**Review **n.n (or I'll cry…)


	8. the aftermath of Coco's stunt

**Me: Wassup, bitches?! }:D**

**Akachi: Hi! :D**

**Annie: Mai-mai only owns her OCs. n.n**

**Me: And now the thank yous! Thank you to ****chibi-unicorn-girl, Fallenbey, Falloutgirl55 and Animerulz21394 for reviewing and/or making (a) new OC(s). n.n**

**Julia: Meh. -_-**

**Akachi: O^O**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 8:**_ the aftermath of Coco's stunt

Coco grumbled a string of curses as she put on her school uniform; she really hated having to wear it.

The only thing keeping her from blowing a fuse was the fact that Amanda was dead.

Let's have a recap of this week's events since the meeting on Sunday, shall we?

Monday:

A) Coco got pissed and killed Amanda.

B) Kaito thought Coco was acting weird and followed her home.

C) He found out.

D) Ruyo decided to recruit him 'cause he's smart and pro-Kira instead of erasing his memory.

Tuesday:

A) Pretty much everyone found out about Coco's stunt and were getting a laugh out of it.

B) Coco had to go to a business meeting in her dad's place.

And today's Wednesday.

Now you want me to explain about Coco's dad, right?

Well, first I should probably explain something about the shinigami world.

There are a few sections to the shinigami world. First there's where shinigami like Ryuk or Rem live; we'll refer to it as the 'slums'. Then there are the humanoid shinigami (i.e. Akachi, Maku, Daru etc.). They live in settlements similar to human ones just way more advanced.

Ruyo always has a reason for what she does. If she recruits someone it's because she thinks they'll be useful. Whether it is because of their abilities, connections or whatever depends on the person (or sometimes thing (Akachi falls under this category)).

Tsurara's parents run a big tech company, Lacy's mum's one of queen Hebi's advisors, Maku and Daru's parents are the head guards at the palace, A and K's shinigami parent's an aristocrat, Akachi's dad's the king's brother (what'd you expect?! He's Ruyo's fricking cousin!), Coco and Cherry's mum's the queen's tailor and friend and their dad's the head of a Yakuza organization.

Now, back to the plot.

During my rant session, Coco went out of the room and met up with K, A and Near.

They're currently on their way to school.

They aren't the only members of Kira at school age, but not all of them walk together or at the same time.

For example, there's Akachi and Annie who leave at 5am to avoid Chichi, Maku and Daru's idiotic 12-year-old sister (a.k.a Akachi's stalker), or Erida and Hatori who leave at 6am so they won't be late.

Coco, K, A and Near leave at 7am and do it together because A and Coco wanna walk with K and Near's more of a sacredy-sheep than he looks; he'd rather take his chances with Coco than walk to school alone.

**K'S P.O.V**

Coco gave Near her 'die-you-goddamn-sheep' look again.

She should really stop with that look. How many times do I have to tell her his head won't spontaneously combust just 'cause she's glaring daggers at it?

Coco's street smart, but not book smart.

She has no tact whatsoever, she sucks at almost every subject at school and ends up beating the source of whatever problem she's faced with half – or completely – to death.

And then there's that temper of her's… I know she can take care of herself, but sometimes I wish she'd stop fantasizing Near's death and learn a thing or two from him.

Hell, I bet if the two of them weren't so dense she'd teach him a few things too!

They're like magnets. They'll repel each other unless you turn one around.

There were two people already in the class when we got there.

Kaito, our newest member, and Cierra; the two of them make up the 'Coco fan club'.

At least that's how I see it, anyway.

Here's the reason:

Kaito obviously likes Coco. She's just too… well… Coco to realize. And Cierra thinks Coco's the coolest thing since ice. She even cut her blond hair to shoulder length.

She's one of the popular girls, but unlike the others she thinks men and women should be treated equally. That's why Coco puts up with her.

I knew something wasn't right about her ever since I saw her, I mean seriously, she looked like one of the preps, but wants to be a pink Goth!

Sure she's a whiny flirt, but here are the differences:

Prep girls: worship Ruyo (you _do_ remember she's a singer, right?)

Cierra: worships Coco

Prep girls: grow their hair long (like Ruyo's)

Cierra: cuts her hair to shoulder length (like Coco's)

Prep girls: try to become pale like Ruyo

Cierra: tries to become tan like Coco

Prep girls: think Ruyo's cool and Coco's weird

Cierra: thinks Ruyo's weird and Coco's cool

I guess some of the reason she's so attracted to the supernatural is that her adoptive parents are shinigami.

"Hi!" greeted Cierra, running over to us from across the room.

She has blond hair, blue eyes and light skin; almost impossible to tell she can move things with her mind, isn't it?

Yep; Cierra's psychic.

Kaito acknowledged our presence with a nod and that damn smile.

I hate that smile. It makes him look like that guy from that anime Akachi, Annie and Cherry forced Coco, A and me to watch (Koizumi from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya).

**KAITO'S P.O.V**

More and more students walked into the class, and pretty soon the first period started.

We had math first today; I don't have a problem with it, but the sitting arrangement is… well… to put it simply, Coco sits with Near.

Sometimes I wonder if the teachers have a sadistic sense of humor or are just stupid.

For some reason, the teachers always put people who don't get along near each other.

For example, Cierra, Coco and K use to get stuck sitting next to Amanda whenever they had a class with her.

And don't get me started on how you can never sit with your friends… if I could I'd let Coco and K or K and A sit together.

I just hope Coco and Near won't kill each other…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: :D**

**Coco: I hate you. -_-**

**Me: You're not the only one. *points at Kai and Near***

**Akachi: O^O**

**Annie: Why are you doing the Akachi face, Aka?**

**Akachi: Cuz I felt like it. And Near's a sheep. O^O**

**Me: Yes. Yes, he is.**

**Annie: Review! :D**

**Me and Akachi: Or you'll have to deal with Coco, bitches. O^O**


	9. AN ENEMY APPEARS! sort of

**Me: I'M FINALLY BACK! ;-;**

**Kai: Just great…**

**Me: I'm so sorry everyone! T-T**

**Kai: The idiot had writer's block on a beyblade fic (where her and her friend tortur me, Ray and Max). -_-**

**Me: O^O**

**Kai: Isn't there something you should be doing? -_-**

**Me: Oh! Right! Thank you to: nellabeen, Lord Ice of Temina, Chocolmel, yomojoho, Fallenbey and Exiled Destiny. n.n**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 9: **_AN ENEMY APPEARS! … sort of

**ERIDA'S P.O.V**

I sighed, looking beyond the white board, beyond the teacher, beyond… what I can see. Beyond to what I want to see.

My illusion power is one of the few things I enjoy; it lets me see myself the way I'd like to.

I've learnt a lot in the past 14 years; more than any brainless teacher or wannabe therapist could ever teach.

I learnt that humans aren't people; they're monsters (well, most of them, anyway), that even if you're not sure who you are, you're still you, that even if you can't express happiness, you can still feel it, and that dealing with a spoilt princess throwing a tantrum's harder than it looks.

True, no one gets in my way because 'the daughter of evil' trusts me, but sometimes I wonder if handling those temper tantrums she throws when she doesn't get what she wants is worth it…

Sometimes I wonder who the older one is; Ruyo or her brother.

But as annoying as those tantrums are I'm still more annoyed with _him_.

Sorry for ranting. I probably sound like Coco...

I turned to look at Hatori in the seat next to me.

Unlike me, she was noting every single word the teacher was saying. I told her not to make that bet on who can get a better grade with Tsubaki and Megumi… I guess I should just be grateful she didn't make that bet with Sana or Akira; the stakes are way too high to be betting with students on par with that Kaito guy from Near and Coco's class…

Anyway, Hatori has jet black hair with white and red streaks (she won't admit it but I KNOW she dyed it. Having black, white AND red hair just isn't physically possible (yes, I believe Tsurara dyed her hair and Near's an albino)), her right eye's red and her left eye's green (contacts. You can't convince me otherwise.). She's been wearing her hair in twin tails ever since she saw that virtual singer, Miku, was it? (Authoress (AKA the lazy bitch. T-T): I don't own vocaloid!)

I guess I should turn my attention to the teacher now; this is just revision but who knows, it might help me.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**ON THE FLOOR BELOW**

Kaito sighed and leaned back in his seat.

This isn't the same Kaito as the one from Near, K, A, Cierra and Coco's class. This one's 15 and has deathly pale skin and midnight black hair that hangs over his forehead in light wisps. His eyes are a dark brown, but because he drinks so much coffee, his pupils are an abnormal size and they cover his irises, making his eyes look black. He's thin, yet has very obvious muscles and is quite tall.

He glanced at his childhood friend and partner-in-crime, Ritsu Sakiyurai.

She was, as usual, biting her nails out of frustration.

The two of them hate being kept out of something – especially a secret – and both of them look up to the great L, wishing he to meet him, so they team up a lot to figure things out.

They've been hearing rumors about a 'new Kira' so they decided to look into it, but haven't found out anything yet, hence Ritsu's frustration.

Ritsu has mid-back long dirty blond hair in a 'bowl' kind of haircut and golden cat-like eyes; she's a pro camper for some reason.

_Where the hell did she learn how to use a gun? Scratch that, how the hell does she own one?_ Is what Kaito thought when she showed him what she can do. He blames her stereotypical American dad. … Who's actually American.

The Kaito (other Kaito) fangirl also happens to be the only girl his age Kaito (current one) doesn't act like a flirt around, but that's just because they have a brother-sister relationship.

He's been living with Ritsu, her dad, her English step-mother and her little sister ever since he was 8 and whoever he was staying with at the time kicked him out for taking apart the microwave. Until he moved in with the Sakiyurais he's been house hopping. He ran away from his biological family because they were too strict – or as Ritsu put it, 'Had too tight underwear'.

"You're over reacting. Besides, we only heard _rumors_. It's most likely a wild goose chase." Sighed Kaito, giving the girl next to him an exasperated look.

Ritsu growled and stood up, throwing her fist in the air.

"I'll catch you Kira, just wait and see!"

… And then she remembered they were still in class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: So, readers… did you like Ritsu and Kaito (new one)? :D**

**Kai: No. -_-**

**Me: You don't count cuz you hate everyone. Anyway… remember the OCs Erida referenced? Well, they're yomojoho's OCs and they're from his story, A Companied by Three, so you should check it out. I'll ask him if they can become regulars on this fic (yes, I asked if they can show up). n.n**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: Oh, and review! … Or I'll tell Ritsu and Kaito (new one) you're Kira. O^O**


End file.
